Takeo Kurosawa
'Takeo Kurosawa '(Kurosawa Takeo, 黒沢剛雄) is the captain of Seirin American Football League Team being known as his jersey number 23. He is a third-year student known as the President Student Council of the School Committee in Seirin High School. In epilogue, he was graduated as the Valedictorian of the school and soon entered at the Takahashi University. Appearance During his 2nd year high school experiences at Seirin High School, he was shown overweight by having the weight of 141kg in his average height. He has a pale skin, his hair is raven as black straight with an undercut hairstyle but both of his bangs were sided in both sides of his forehead. His eyes are black most of the being covered by his bangs. In his 3rd year, surprisingly, at the first day off school it appears that Takeo lost 159 pounds for after a year. His body, arms and legs were well built with toned muscles having a tight 6 pack abs in his stomach. When he joined the Dawn of the Knights and graduating as a high school student and entering in Takashi University, he changed his looks having a piercing in his both ears and covering his left arm with tattoos. Personality Takeo was seemed to be cold in most of the times; he mostly refuses to everything especially when his teammates invited him to eat with them at Maji Burger after training. He started no to eat food with fats and so then he is practicing himself to become a vegetarian and also by working out every day. His has an expressionless face which is very hard to identify his mood by his life-less actions along with his poker face, including when he is annoyed to his teammates and torturing them with pain. He is a genius freak who that mostly knows everything by his abnormality nature since he skipped level by having his grades in middle school of 98.56% of total grading system. He enjoys brain match battle with anyone on the school, he doesn’t challenge anyone but his opponents do it, he will only accept it as long as there are any reasons upon it. Takeo is much closer to the 2nd years according to his same age as them and being known as the youngest 3rd year in high school. He pushes his team with all force, just to let them stay on focus. He doesn’t want them to be distracted about losing and thinking how powerful their opponents are. He is willing his best to give them spirit and inspiration for them to open their eyes, mind and heart to know what is the reason for them to win and lose. The team never recognizes his feeling towards them, because of his major personality. And if his teammates act very immature and not taking his commands or words seriously, he is going to beat them up until they get to understand on what he’s been saying. Trivia * According to the Characters Bible: ** His motto is:"Champions aren't made, they were born." ** His favorite food is seaweed salad. ** His hobby is working out in the gym. ** His specialty is reading 2 pages in 6 seconds only. ** He dislikes stupid people, considering Taiga. ** The longest kick that he kicked the football was 1,000 feet longer. ** The type of girl she likes someone who is artistic. * According the KUROFES: ** Favorite subject: World History ** He excels in every subject ** He skipped level in middle school because of his total grades of 98.56% ** During exams he no longer needs to study because he have a plenty of stock knowledge ** He is part of the President Student-Council Committee ** He is the only child left having a dead older brother ** Best move: running faster and stealing the ball with force and strength ** During his free time he secretly read some erotic books ** He started playing football when he found out that his special physical ability was leg power ** He also plays basketball and soccer ball ** He joined the Dawn of the Knights because he wanted to feel free enjoying his life ** He keeps his eyes on Guadalupe Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Players Category:Captains Category:Seirin High Category:Takahashi University Category:DRAFT